Electrosurgery uses an RF electrosurgical generator (also known as an electrosurgical unit or ESU) and a handpiece with an electrode to provide high frequency, alternating radio frequency (RF) current input at various voltages to cut or coagulate biological tissue. The handpiece may be a monopolar instrument with one electrode or a bipolar instrument with two electrodes. When using a monpolar instrument, a return electrode pad is attached to the patient and the high frequency electrical current flows from the generator, to the monopolar instrument, through the patient to the patient return electrode pad, and back to the generator. Monopolar electrosurgery is commonly used due to its versatility and effectiveness. However, the excessive heat generated with monopolar electrosurgery can cause excessive tissue damage and necrosis of the tissue because the return electrode positioned on the back of the patient causes high voltage and high RF energy to pass through the patient.
In bipolar electrosurgery, active output and patient return functions both occur at the surgery site because both the active and return electrodes are contained in the bipolar instrument. Therefore, the path of the electrical current is confined to the biological tissue located between the active and return electrodes. Although bipolar electrosurgery enables the use of lower voltages and less energy and thereby reduces or eliminates the likelihood of tissue damage and sparking associated with monopolar electrosurgery, it has limited ability to cut and coagulate large bleeding areas.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrosurgery blade that allows for both cutting and coagulation of large areas of tissue without the tissue damage and which eliminates passing of energy through the patient. An ultrapolar electrosurgery blade having a sharp cutting edge and both active and return electrodes positioned on opposing sides of the electrosurgery blade would meet this need. The ultrapolar electrosurgery blades with a sharp cutting edge and active and return electrodes positioned on both opposing sides of the electrosurgery blade described with reference to the present invention could be used with an electrosurgery handpiece/pencil that does not have smoke evacuation capability but they are also intended to be used with an electrosurgery pencil/handpiece that is capable of smoke evacuation during the electrosurgery procedure.